Mixels Wiki:Votes
These are the current votes for important decisions on the Mixels Wiki. Please do take part! Remember to read the voting policy first. Featured Article Featured Image Mixel of the Month Main Votes The Wiki's Votes Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Demoting Staff who set a Bad Image of the Wiki(2) This would be used to demote staff members who frequently make fun of other Mixels fans and make a bad image of the wiki. Suggested by ToaMatau2004 confirmed by ZootyCutie Good idea. Will be implemented if it happens. -GN Not allowing users to post messages on their message wall except in emergency (4) :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 and confirmed by ZootyCutie No, people should be allowed to do this as they wish; as long as it's not completely pointless. -GN Deleting blogs unrelated to Mixels or the wiki (6) :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 and confirmed by ZootyCutie I've already been doing this, but I encourage other admins to join in. -GN Kicking Very Inactive Users in Chat (-2) Hi there. I've been thinking that if a user has been away for a certain amount of time, he/she should be kicked from the chat. The thing is, if you aren't chatting anymore, stop chatting! Also, this may be why the chat crashes a lot. However, this will not lead to any blocks in any way. Suggested by Hyperealistic Gaben This is pointless. People can be away if they want. People go to the bathroom, get food etc. while they chat all the time. -GN Removing Users from Mainspace Categories (11) I think we should disallow users from adding mainspace categories to their userpage. This adds confusion to readers and is unprofessional. If this is approved we will need to make a user infobox and request all users to remove them from their pages. Definitely. Let's start, shall we? Before they build up too much. -GN Close Message Threads after a certain Inactivity Period (7) I've noticed that some recent message board threads have been restarted up again after long moments of inactivity with pointless topics. My idea would cause threads to be closed (like say, after two weeks of inactivity) to avoid "necroing" these threads, keeping the activity page clearer and to avoid random spam on issues that have been resolved. :Suggested by ZootyCutie. Let's do this. -GN